Two Bodies, One Voice
by Stardown
Summary: What if Chris Thorndyke was subliminally aware of 4Kids' recycled voice cast throughout Sonic X's run? Oneshot.


**A/N:** You know how anime shows tend to use the same voice cast throughout their anime, like FUNimation? 4Kids essentially did the same thing, except they had a lot of people voice two or three characters each in a single anime, such as Sonic X. I had a random thought around two months ago: what if Chris Thorndyke was aware of this? What would be the thoughts running through his head?

The title makes it sound like one of Leodragon's or Nebula the Hedgehog's fanfictions, but _nope..._

Anyway, I hope this crackfic oneshot tides you over while you wait for more Chaos on Earth chapters.

_Disclaimer: Kinda unneccesary, given this is a fanfic site, but I don't own Sonic; SEGA does. I own myself and this fanfiction._

Without further ado, let us begin...

* * *

He had no idea how it was happening, but certain people in Chris Thorndyke's life were sounding too much like others.

It all started one day at home. It was pretty average, to say the least. Sonic was out on a run, Tails and Chuck were working on another one of their inventions in the garage, Ella was cleaning, Amy and Cream were playing Candy Crush on a tablet upstairs, and Tanaka was gardening outside. It was the weekend, which meant Chris was free from school today.

The news was left on in the living room, which attracted Chris' attention. The screen displayed the Oval Office, and Christina Cooper was talking about a new bill on firearms. Chris wasn't that interested in watching the news, but the way Cooper sounded… it was uncanny.

She was sounding more and more like Amy; that is, if she had a deeper voice.

Of course, Chris knew he couldn't tell her; she would think he was crazy. And why not? Somehow, without any explanation, he was able to tell that their voices were surprisingly familiar. But that wasn't all.

Once Cooper finished speaking, the President gave a few words of his own before taking the pen and signing the bill into law, followed by applause. Things got even weirder when Chris realized that he sounded nearly uncannily similar to his dad!

Sure, he knew there were people throughout the world that could sound similar to each other, but this was absolutely ridiculous. It was literally as if they were the same person.

How Chris was able to tell, even he didn't know. He knew he couldn't tell anyone, either; no one would believe him. If he did tell, Ella would probably say something like "Sure, and I sound like Dr. Eggman." He wouldn't doubt _that_ resemblance, either. He always knew deep down that his maid sounded like a man trying to imitate a female Hispanic stereotype – there wasn't anything genuine about it.

* * *

Meanwhile, aboard the Egg Carrier, Eggman was seated in his command chair, plotting how he could effectively bring Station Square to its knees. His ship had since been repaired and reused after the Perfect Chaos incident.

"Perhaps you could revamp your E-Series and outfit them with more powerful weapons, Doctor?" suggested Decoe.

Eggman slowly shook his head. "I rarely revisit my old plans, Decoe."

Bocoe raised a finger, an idea forming in his hard drive. "Or, what if you were to construct a new Death Egg in orbit around the planet?"

"What, you think I can just conjure up the resources for something like that out of thin air?" scoffed Eggman. "Fat chance."

"But Doctor," protested Bocoe, "you do it all the time in the games."

"That's because SEGA pre-programs me with everything I need." He stood up and stretched. "I need to do a check of my Emerald-powered generator. The energy from the Chaos Emerald I recently acquired should be stabilized by now. Decoe, Bocoe, take over the controls."

"Yes, Doctor," both robots saluted as Eggman left the bridge.

A minute later, he entered the engine room and walked toward his impressive machine. Just then he could hear Bokkun calling to him from the doorway.

"Doctor, there's a message for you!"

"Just a minute, Decoe," Eggman responded. He couldn't quite hear Bokkun over the noise of the engines.

Bokkun approached, a funny look on his face. "...I'm not Decoe…" he said.

"Sorry…" mumbled Eggman, looking up. "It's just that I get your voices confused all the time."

"You got a screw loose, Doctor?" Bokkun said. "We sound _nothing_ alike!"

"To me you do," Eggman quietly spoke. "Also, Christopher's teacher sounds mysteriously like you as well.

"You really do have an IQ of 300…" Bokkun replied sarcastically, "or as PewDiePie would call you, 'big brain'."

"...You watch PewDiePie…?" Eggman pondered.

"Yeah," Bokkun nodded, "but now this story is really getting off track. Anyway…" he lifted his TV us for Eggman to see, "I have something to show you. Don't worry; I rigged it not to explode this time."

Bokkun pressed the button to switch the screen on.

"Another infomercial?!" cried Eggman. "But I just upped the subscription…"

"It's the price we pay for merging the Eggnet with the Internet…" Bokkun sighed.

"It's horrible!" came Decoe's panicked voice as he and Bocoe ran into the room.

"I thought I told you two to man the controls!" barked Eggman.

"We were," Decoe explained, "but something came up!"

"We just discovered that we were owned by another villain who appeared in an anime called _Kinkyū Hasshin Saver Kids,_ and our names were Epsilon and Omega!" Bocoe said.

"In fact," added Decoe, "any time Epsilon speaks in Japanese, he sounds exactly like me!"

"Therefore, we have concluded that we are bootleg robots," Bocoe concluded. "Perhaps you are guilty of plagiarism?"

Eggman decided to keep his rising anger to himself, and therefore avoid derailing this story once again.

"Of _course_ I wouldn't plagiarize!" Eggman insisted. "It's a mere coincidence!" He pointed toward the door. "Now get back to work, all of you! We need to formulate a new plan to destroy Sonic once and for all!"

As the doctor's hench-bots left the room to return to their duties, he began to work on stabilizing the Chaos Emerald. Somehow he couldn't help but think about just how much Bocoe sounded like Chris' butler.

What was his name again…? It wasn't tank top… It was… Tanaka.

Yeah, that was it.

* * *

Some time much later, in a possible alternate future that may or may not happen, Chris found himself in a spacesuit. He was with his friends inside a giant tunnel in space, removing giant roots from their spaceship. Notably, he must have made friends with a plant-like being about Tails' age.

Apparently he created new shoes for Sonic at some point, for Sonic was wearing them at the moment. They seemed to some in very handy; Sonic was currently using them to slice through the roots.

"All done!" announced Sonic, dusting his gloves as he landed on the ground. "Looks like you might not have needed your laser cutter after all, Tails."

"Not at all," Tails replied. "Mostly because recreational cutting laser technology doesn't exist on Earth. Despite what the writers made me say in this episode, I couldn't just order one off of Amazon."

"Well, that's one problem out of our way," Knuckles remarked, crossing his arms. "Now we gotta do something about the giant pillars up ahead.

"But how can they have gotten there?" asked Cosmo. "It's almost as if they all grew just now."

Chris was trying to hold back the thought of how Cosmo sounded exactly like Helen back home. How he missed her…

The sudden sound of pounding echoed throughout the tunnel. As the group listened, it drew closer.

"Wh-what's going on?" Cosmo asked, her lips quivering in fright.

"But… how can we feel that if there's no friction or gravity in space?" wondered Tails.

The closest pillars were pushed to the side, and something huge emerged into the clearing. Standing in their way was a giant Metarex who looked exactly identical to Bumblebee from Transformers, no imperfections.

As Amy comforted the scared Cosmo, Chris could only stare at the Metarex. It didn't seem like an ordinary one this time. Knuckles stepped forward.

"Who are you?" he impassively asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" the Metarex said. "My name is Yellow Zelkova, one of the four Metarex generals, though I'm pretty sure saying how many generals we have is a breach of protocol. I'll have to check with Dark Oak later."

"Dad?!" exclaimed Chris before he could stop himself. Everyone else was confused.

"Pardon me…?" Knuckles said.

"Oh no, do go on," Zelkova invited. "I'm quite intrigued."

"You… you sound just like my dad…" Chris spoke.

The general leaned closer to Chris. "No, Christopher… I _am_ your father."

Chris couldn't hold it in. He was overcome by all emotion.

"No… that's not true… That's impossible!" A human couldn't possibly be the son of a Seedrian, even though he wasn't supposed to know that yet.

"Search your feelings," Zelkova said. "You know it to be true!"

Chris didn't know what to say. Sweat began to form, and he felt hot inside his suit. This Metarex General was his father! His friends were equally as shocked, not to mention confused.

"You know, I could remove my helmet to prove it, buuuut that's going to spoil a future plot twist." Zelkova extended a hand toward Chris. "Join me, and we can rule the galaxy as father and son, provided Dark Oak approves of it."

* * *

Chris awoke, glad that ordeal was over. He couldn't possibly explain what was going on in the dream, and no way would he want a plant robot for a father.

As he rose from bed and began to get ready for the day, he couldn't help but wonder why Sonic was putting on several different voices over the years.

_Was he still dreaming?_

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! I've had this concept in my head for at least two months now, and decided to write something fun about it.

Andrew Rannells and Ted Lewis voiced at least three characters each, and I think they were best represented here. Additionally, Mike Pollock, Jason Griffith, Lisa Ortiz, Amy Birnbaum, and Darren Dunstan have voiced two characters each. Since both the President and Nelson Thorndyke were voiced by Ted Lewis (who also voiced King Dedede in the Kirby anime), and Chris was around them at different times, you'd think he'd notice the similarities. The only way to tell for sure would be a DNA test.

Chaos on Earth will return in late January to early February, but I hope to get the next chapter out in time for the movie. Also, I'm improving the story on AO3 and DeviantArt (I'm known as Stardown77 there). On AO3, you will need an account to read it; it's kind of like a premium subscription. I may post future chapters there first before uploading them here and on DeviantArt two weeks later.

Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy New Year, and I'll see you all next time!


End file.
